Hear Their Cries - The 76th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by Richthew
Summary: AU. The rebellion was never thought up and the previous victors did fight to the death in the 75th Hunger Games. Now its a new year and a new games. Not only will the tributes have to face each other, they must face themselves. With the possibility of a trap around every corner, the tributes will all be on guard. SYOT OPEN. Rated T for character death later on.
1. Prolouge

**-Year of the 75****th**** Hunger Games-**

**Tamrin Skorn - Gamemaker POV**

I stare at the screen in front of me while action goes down in the arena. Its only day 2 and there are only 8 tributes left. This year was a genius idea, sending previous victors back in to the arena where only one may live. Brilliant. Right now, Katniss Everdeen is tracking the careers made up of Brutus Crunk, Enobaria Flarintha and Gloss and Cashmere DeFluer.

Peeta Mellark, winner of the 74th games along with Katniss, died when he hit the forcefield yesterday. He and Katniss were allied with Finnick Odair and Mags Fisher, but after Peeta's heart had stopped and Finnick failed to revive him, Katniss took off into the jungle, breaking the alliance. Poor Mags died when she and Finnick were trapped in the poisonous fog. Finnick barely made it out, being left with torn flesh from the hundreds of blisters. He has been camped out on the edge of the forest all of last night and today, just staring out into the ocean.

Other than the careers, Finnick and Katniss, the other two alive are Johanna Mason and Beetee Latier. Johanna has been searching for something, I am guessing its Finnick. Beetee has set himself close to the tree that gets struck by lighting every twelve hours. From his games, we have all figured he wants to use the spool of wire he took a knife for in the bloodbath, to electrocute the rest of the tributes.

Katniss is drawing in on the careers set around the cornucopia. She is a meter from the tree line when it happens. Monkey mutts, created by myself, swarm around her in the 3 to 4 o'clock section. She manages to take down half a dozen or so before they overpower her. A cannon fries soon after and I cant stop the smile spreading across my lips.

"Well done" my co-worker Flint Rocker says.

"That was unfortunate, it would have been fun to see Katniss take on the career tributes" Plutarch Heavensbee, the head gamemaker, says as he walks around the room surveying the hologram of the arena in the centre of the room. I sigh and nod my head in agreement, but I was happy that my mutts tasted blood. A hovercraft appears and collects her body that has multiple, blood oozing holes in her flesh. All the other tributes are up on their feet, watching as Katniss is lifted from the arena. The careers shrug and go back to what they were doing, but Finnick seems to recognise her and is visibly shaking. Why? They clearly weren't that close, she only won last year.

"That is seven tributes left. Should we maybe draw them all closer?" I ask Plutarch and by the smile he is showing I know he agrees. "Okay, lets have some fun" I mutter while typing away on the computer.

**Haymitch Abernathy POV**

Anger fills my being as I stare at the television in the hub, the place where all us mentors sit to watch over our tributes. It was hard losing Peeta, but Katniss was a different story. I had come to see Katniss as a daughter. Somebody who would argue with me, but always keep our respect and friendship. Without thinking, I crush the glass in my hand, shards of it cutting into my skin, the alcohol burning the wounds. Then the tears come and I am not sure if its the burning in my hands or the heart ache from losing Katniss.

"Sorry" Green Machan, a district 3 mentor, says as he rests a hand on my shoulder. I quickly stand, turn and punch him, catching his jaw. Then I am running. I don't know where, I just need to get out. The alcohol I had consumed causes me to stumble every so often, but I pick myself up and keep going. After a while I find myself on the roof of the training centre, screaming into the open air. I grip the railing in my hands and squeeze and just scream and shout. I have truly lost everything.

Nothing will ever be right again...

**Finnick Odair POV**

The pain has turned to numbness, the physical pain that is. The mental pain of losing Mags will forever be with me. All night I have watched the careers on the cornucopia island. They had not noticed me, so I just sat and stared. Then an hour or so ago, they had lifted Katniss' body from the arena. It was two sections over from me, I knew it was her from the braid in her hair.

It had hurt, only because I know what she meant to Haymitch. I look down at the trident in my hands. A sudden burst of adrenaline and determination fills me. I need to win this for Mags and for Annie. I stand and step out from the shade of the trees just as screaming is heard to my right. I turn my head to see hundreds of tiny flying insects chasing her onto the beach. I instinctively run at her, a little light filling me when I see the face of an old friend.

She is shouting out every cuss known to man into the sky, swinging her axe around. "Johanna?" I say as I stop near her. She turns to me and a smile forms on her face. We hug and then turn to the centre island. The careers had noticed us but don't seem to be moving. The ground shakes as chaos erupts around us. Its like every trap is going off at once. The giant wave crashes through the jungle, hitting the cornucopia and knocking the careers into the surrounding water. A cannon soon follows and only 3 careers climb out. The cannon was Cashmere. Gloss seems to be raging and he suddenly lunges at Brutus, knocking him to the ground.

Another cannon fires when Gloss stands back up with a blood covered sword and torso. Then a fight breaks out between Enobaria and Gloss. "Lets go" I say, dragging Johanna along the sand and then onto one of the sand spokes.

"Where are we going?" she asks just as a tremendous roar is heard from one of the sections.

"We are fighting to survive" I say as we near the centre island. Another cannon fires when the tree gets struck by lightning. We both reach the cornucopia and split up, watching Gloss and Enobaria. Gloss' scream shakes me to my core as Enobaria's sharpened teeth rip his throat open just like in her first games. A cannon fires.

**Tamrin Skorn - Gamemaker POV**

I am on the edge of my seat as the final 3 face each other down. It seems Johanna and Finnick are allies so its 2 against 1. "This should be interesting" Plutarch mutters. I nod in agreement and just sit and watch as the fight starts. Johanna swings her axe but Enobaria ducks and slices at Johanna with her small sword. The blade leaves a line of crimson along Johanna's stomach. Johanna winces slightly at the pain but forces it away. Finnick lunges with his trident, the blade digging deep into Enobaria's left arm, he then pushes forward on the weapon, digging it right through the arm and into Enobaria's side.

Enobaria screams in pain. You can see in her eyes that she knows its over. She swings her sword around and sends it straight into Johanna's stomach. Enobaria forces a smile before dropping to the floor, followed by a cannon. Its clear Finnick is the winner, but Johanna isn't dead yet.

**Finnick Odair POV**

I rip the trident from the dead Enobaria before throwing it into the surrounding water. I run at Johanna and kneel down, pulling her onto my lap. Tears streamed from both of our eyes as Johanna's life leaked from her wound. "I am sorry any of this ever happened to you" Johanna splutters as some blood trickles down her chin.

"I am not" I say, "if it hadn't I wouldn't have met you" I reply. "You are the most outrageous, stubborn girl I have ever met...and I wouldn't have wanted you any other way" I say as I force a smile.

"I was wrong" Johanna says. "I was wrong when I said I had nobody else I loved in the interview. Because I love you Finnick and so does Annie. Go back to her and live a life...for me." I can feel Johanna going cold in my arms.

"I love you too Johanna" I whimper as Johanna took her last breath and the final cannon fired. I hold her body close and place a kiss on her forehead.

'Citizens of Panem, we give you the victor of the seventy-fifth annual hunger games...Finnick Odair!' Plutarch Heavenbee's voice announces as trumpets sound out and cheers fill the air. Its different this time around. When I first won I was happy to be going home. But this time all I feel is hollow. I have lost 2 people I love in the space of 2 days.

I stand and walk away, letting the hovercraft pick up the 4 bodies of the land and Cashmere's body from the water. Then its my turn. A needle enters my arm as soon as I am taking into the hovercraft and I slip into darkness.

* * *

_All around Panem, people are hurting more after this years games. They had come to know and love the people who had overcome the power of the Capitol and now 23 of them are no more._

_The families of the lost ones will never forget this and one day they will make sure they will pay._

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, this was way AU. Its a little bit of my version if the rebellion was never thought off. As the summery says, this is an SYOT and the form will be on my profile. I will only accept through PM, so none through reviews please.**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Isis Jemima Ross**

Crying brought Isis out of her dreams and back to reality. Isis, otherwise known mostly as Jemima, groaned as she sat up, turning her head until her smoke coloured eyes lay on a wooden cot where the cries were coming from. She stood and quickly pulled her light red hair back into a messy ponytail, using a hair band that lay on the bedside table. She peered into the cot to see her baby twin sisters Madeline Grace and Regina Evangeline. Isis reached in and picked Madeline Grace up and then reaching in for Regina Evangeline, lightly shaking her arms and humming a tune to calm the crying babies down.

Isis sat back on the bed and rested her back against the headboard. To her right slept Callie, her best friend and girlfriend. Madeline Grace and Regina Evangeline had stopped crying and now lay asleep against Isis' chest. As Isis sat there she closed her eyes but kept humming the tune. She basked in the calm because she knew before long, it will be over. Today is reaping day, a day Isis is not particularly fond with.

"Good morning." Isis turns her head to see Callie looking at her through sleep eyes. Callie sits up, her usually crimped hair a mess. She smiles as she looks at the twins in Isis' arms. "Such a great mother" Callie said. Isis may be their sister, but after her mother died giving birth to them and after her father mysteriously disappeared, Isis decided to raise them as her own.

"Thanks, but so are you" Isis replied as she leant in a placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips. The two parted and smiled lovingly at each other. Isis then got up and placed the twins back in the cot before turning back to Callie. "I'm going to take a shower then get breakfast ready" she said.

"Okay, leave the water running" Callie replied as she lay her head back down. After a shower Isis headed into the kitchen area where she began setting up a breakfast of egg and toast.

* * *

**Jasper Larimar**

Sweat dripped down Jasper's forehead as he launched his last spear at a dummy. The spear hit dead centre in the chest. A smile formed on his lips as he admired his work. Dummies all around the training room were either torn to shred by his hands or pierced in many different places with arrows, knives and spears.

"Well done" said Tourmaline, his trainer/mother. "But you need to work on your stance" she said as she circled Jasper. "Lets say somebody else has a ranged weapon while you are fighting them. With that stance you will be hit for sure. You need to stand so you can easy dodge an on coming weapon."

"Yes mother" Jasper said, but was quieted by Tourmaline.

"Here I am not your mother, I am your trainer, got it?" Tourmaline spat. Jasper gritted his teeth and nodded his head. Sometimes he hated how his mother acted. "Okay, clean this mess up then get ready for the reaping." Tourmaline turned and left the training room of the training centre. As soon as the door closed, Jasper grabbed the nearest weapon, a small sword, and tossed it at the wall, the blade causing sparks against the concrete. He sighed as he began cleaning the room up and after a while he left the training room.

In the halls of the training centre Jasper ran into the one person he did not want to see today, Luster Palladium. Luster had hated Jasper ever since Jasper was chosen to volunteer this year, taking the chance away from Luster who was in his final year. Jasper passed by him and Luster sneered i9n his direction.

"Got something to say Luster?" Jasper asked as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. He turned back around and faced Luster.

"Yes you jerk. You stole my chance at volunteering" Luster spat in reply. Jasper shook his head and chuckled.

"It ain't my fault you suck at everything" Jasper simply replied. Luster's face turned red and he clenched his fists. In a fit of rage he swung for Jasper, hitting his jaw and causing Jasper to stumble back. Jasper caught himself and felt his lip, a little blood covering his finger. He looked to Luster and shook his head.

"Wrong move" Jasper spat before walking slowly towards Luster, his blood boiling and fists clenched.

* * *

**Isis Jemima Ross**

Isis and Callie giggled as Callie poked Isis in the ribs. Isis is trying to wash up after breakfast but Callie refused to let her. "Come on" Isis said between laughs, "let me clean" she said as she turned around to face Callie.

"Alright, alright" Callie gave up. "I'm going to get dressed" she said as she left the kitchen and headed towards their bedroom. Isis watched her leave before finishing the dishes and then going to get dressed herself. After about 20 minutes she found herself standing in front of a floor length mirror, making sure she didn't look a complete mess. Her hair is pulled back using a gold hair clip which Callie's mother had given her. She had on a mint green dress with a flared skirt and a pair of white, flat mary janes.

"You look beautiful" Callie said as she came up behind Isis and wrapped her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. "This is your last reaping, tomorrow you will be nineteen and we will have no more worries" Callie said as she kissed Isis' cheek. Isis turned around and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck before pulling her closer for a kiss. A knock on the door snapped them out of the kiss and they let go of each other.

"That will be your mother" Isis said as she walked over to the cot and picked up Regina Evangeline. Callie picked up Madeline Grace and they walked to the front door, opening it to reveal Callie's mum, Carrie.

"There they are" Carrie said as she took the twins into her own arms. She then smiled at her two daughters, she classes Isis as her own daughter now. "I will see you after the reaping, good luck" she said as she hugged Isis. Callie was already 19 so she didn't have to worry about being reaped.

"Thank you" Isis said as she hugged back. Carrie waved Isis and Callie off as the two walked towards the town square hand in hand. No words were shared on the way, just being near each other was enough comfort for the both of them. It only took minutes to get to the square which was already half full. But instead of signing in they made a turn down one of the streets and came to an ice cream parlour. Both of them worked here and it was the place they first met.

They walked inside in silence and just took in the smell of the ice cream and the look of the place. Isis ran her hand along the counter where she had served so many people before. So many memories are held in this place. "You ready?" Callie asked Isis. Isis nodded before taking Callie's hand once again and leaving the store. This time they headed to the square and turned to each other.

"See you afterwards" Call said as she hugged Isis.

"See you after" Isis replied before letting go and heading to sign in. She watched Callie walk off to the visitors area. After signing in she heading for the 18 year old line and stood still in place, waiting for the whole ordeal to be over with.

* * *

**Jasper Larimar**

Jasper stood in the bathroom mirror dressed in a white button up shirt with a black tie and dark jeans and black shoes. These were his best clothes. He looked down to his cut and bruised knuckles and flashes of the event an hour or so earlier flashed through his mind. Luster laying beaten on the ground, blood gushing from his nose and bruises covering his face. Jasper smirked to himself, "Shouldn't have started it" he simply stated to himself as he ruffled his caramel coloured hair to make it look presentable.

He left the bathroom and came to the living room where his mother, father and little sister, Peridot, sat. "Finally you are ready" Peridot said as she bounced on her toes, her caramel blonde hair bouncing in its pig tails. "Can we finally go?" she asked her father.

"Alright, lets go" he said, picking Peridot up and spinning her in his arms making her giggle. He stopped and looked blankly at Jasper and nodded. Jasper and his dad were not close. He preferred spoiling his daughter then spending any time with Jasper.

"You make us proud out there" his mother said, more of a demand. Jasper gritted his teeth to stop himself lashing out. He just nodded and headed towards the door with his family in tow. They walked through town with their heads held high. Jasper glared at most of the people. He couldn't help but picture killing most of them in the games. He tended to do this a lot, especially around people he hated. He had even caught himself doing it about his father too sometimes. They made it to the square and left Jasper and Peridot to sign in. They both then split up into their age groups. Jasper fell into place and turned his head and locked eyes with a battered and bruised Luster. Jasper flashed a smirk his way and Luster flared up again.

Luster was about to shout something to Jasper but was cut off by their mayor starting the reaping. "Good morning district one. Welcome to the reaping for the seventy-sixth hunger games" the mayor said. Applause erupted from the crowd, Jasper included. "Now, as you know last year was special as it was a quarter quell." Jasper thought back to last year. Two of their victors, brother and sister Cashmere and Gloss were reaped. The games lasted 2 days, a record. Cashmere and Gloss died in the final fight. "Lets welcome Ariaella Fitzworth" the mayor said as a tall, extremely tall, woman walked out of the justice building.

Ariaella has bright purple hair and is wearing a black pin-striped pant suit. She walked over to the microphone and has to dip her head a little to talk into it. "Hello, hello" she greets. "Let me just say what a pleasure it is to be here with you wonderful people" she says, gaining an applause. "Now, lets not waste time, lets see who of you will be taking part in this years games. As always, ladies first" she said as she walked over to the reaping bowl full of girls names. Ariaella plucked out a name and opened the slip. "The female tribute is...Crier Blisset." A young 13 year old steps out, her knees shaking. Jasper shakes his head at the pathetic little girl.

Crier is near the stage when Jasper hears somebody shout 'I volunteer.' _Typical _he thought as he saw a girl with light red hair wearing a green dress step out of the 18 year old section. He has never seen her in training, so he doubts she has any skill. The girls reveals herself to be Jemima Ross.

"Well you look strong. Lets see who will be your partner" Ariaella says as she picks a name from the male reaping bowl. Before she even had a chance to read it out, Jasper shouts out 'I volunteer.' He takes his time getting to the stage and sends death glares at everyone. He takes his place on stage and Ariaella turns to him, "and what is your name?" she asks.

"Jasper Larimar" Jasper replies confidently.

"Well then, here are your tributes district one, Jemima Ross and Jasper Larimar!" yells Ariaella. "Now, shake hands you two" she says. Jasper turns to Jemima and takes her hand. He tries to squeeze it to show he shouldn't be messed with, but she squeezes back, shocking him for a second. It soon passes and they are led into the justice building to say their goodbyes.

* * *

**Isis Jemima Ross**

"What was you thinking?!" shouted Carrie as she stormed into the room with the twins in a push chair. Isis sat on the couch staring at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry. But when I saw that little girl I couldn't stop myself. Something came over me and before I knew it I was on stage" Isis replied as she stood up. She walked into Carrie's open arms.

"That's your motherly instinct. Since you took the girls on, I have seen it in you" Carrie said as she rubbed Isis' back. "I just wish it didn't kick in when it had." Isis stepped back to see tears in Carrie's eyes.

"I am sorry" she said as she turned to the twins. She took them in. They were sleeping right now and she preferred that. "I love you two so much" she whispered, he voice catching at some words. She turned back to Carrie. "Please, make sure they never forget me" Isis said.

"I will" Carrie cried back as they embraced once more. Isis placed a kiss on the twins head and then they were gone. Isis sat on the couch and began sobbing, her cries coming out like an animal. The door then burst open to reveal a red eyed Callie. Isis stood and Callie ran into her arms and they both just cried.

"You can win this" Callie says.

"Cal, there are twenty four of us and only one comes out" Isis replied.

"Yes, and it will be you. You have to come back for the girls and for me" Callie replied. She went into her pocket and pulled out beautiful ring with a marquise cut diamond in the centre and two smaller diamonds on either side with a rose gold band. She takes Isis' hand and places it on her finger.

"Its beautiful" Isis says, more tears forming. She pushed them back with a new found confidence. She knows she now has to win. No for her, but for Callie and their daughters. "I will do whatever it takes to come home" Isis says as their lips meet for what could be the last time. Seconds later Callie is gone and Isis is left alone. She looks down at the ring and wipes away the tears using tissues from a box on a table.

* * *

**Jasper Larimar**

Jasper stood up as his family entered the room. Peridot ran into his arms smiling. "You are going to win this and then we can finally live in the victors village!" Peridot said cheerfully.

"Well done kid" his father simply said as he took Peridot back into his arms. Jasper's mother then took her place in front of her son.

"You go out there son. You go and show them that we are a family not to be messed with" she said. Jasper nodded his head. He felt the urge to hug her, but he pushed it aside. He had no room for emotions. He needs to focus on the task at hand. He needs to focus on winning.

"Here you go big brother" Peridot said as she handed him a jade ring on a gold chain. She placed it around his neck before they had to leave. As soon as his family left the room he turned to the trash can in the corner of the room and took the chain off, tossing it into the steel can.

"No room for emotion, no room for nothing like that. I need to win" he said to himself, a confident smirk spreading across his face.

* * *

**A/N: First I would like to thank 'Spacechupi' for Jasper Larimar and 'Rosemarie Benson' for Isis Jemima Ross. I hope I didn't ruin the tributes and hope you all enjoyed it.**

**There are still plenty of tributes left so check out my profile for the form and to see what tributes remain. **

**Thanks again.**


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Violet 'Violent' Rosewood**

Violet smiled as she stood atop the cliff as sweat rolled down her forehead. Her flaming red hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, ideal for mountain climbing, and her violet eyes flashed with excitement. Adrenaline pumped through her vines and she felt like she could climb another mountain all over again. Violet was a thrill seeker. She loved anything that got her blood pumping and heart racing.

Violet tightened the rope around her waist and began the descent back down the cliff face. At the bottom stood a group of girls. Violet smiled as she kicked off the cliff face, pulling out a pocket knife and cutting the rope. She tucked her legs in and somersaulted, landing easily on her feet. "Hey girls" she greeted with a smile, grabbing a bottle of water from her backpack. These girls are Violet's best friends, and part of the Hookers.

The Hookers are a group that Violet formed after she was cheated on by her boyfriend. She was so angry that she gathered her friends and beat him senseless. She had not trusted another guy since then. Her closest friend, Beauty, though not so beautiful, is kind of second in command. She runs things when Violet is busy. Luscious, though skinny and frail looking, is not to be messed with. Baby Doll is the youngest of the Hookers. She is not the brightest person. And then there is Summer. She is just like Violent but more Gothic.

"Hey Violet, erm...what was it again?" Baby Doll started talking, stopping as she tried to remember what she wanted to say.

"Come, you can think of it while we walk home" Beauty said as she linked her arm with Violet.

"Yeah, I need a shower and then its the reaping" Violet stated as she sighed. She hides it deep down, but she is secretly scared of the games. Sure, she could fight and she was pretty much fearless, but the thought of 23 other kids out of her blood scared the shit out of her. But she does hide it and will never reveal it to anyone.

* * *

**Brayden Neverfield**

_Smoke..._

_Fire..._

_Burning..._

_Darkness..._

_Brayden screamed as he watched flames engulf his entire family. Tears run like waterfalls from his eyes and his heart ached. First his mother died, then his father. But the fire continued to burn his little brother as his tiny screams echoed throughout Brayden's skull._

_He wanted to help. He wanted to run and put the flames out, but he was stuck to the spot by some unseen force. All he could do is watch, cry and scream as his little brother burned to death..._

Brayden shot up in bed, his head pounding and heart racing. His breath coming out in gasps and his skin burned. "It was just a dream" he told himself after a couple of seconds. But he knew it was a lie. It was more than a dream. It was a memory. A memory of an accident that he caused. He yawned as he climbed out of his bed, the sound of a can hitting the ground after he knocked it onto the floor. Memories of the night before came rushing back. He had a party with friends from school, something he did a lot of, with the permission of his foster parents.

After a quick shower Brayden got dressed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a tight black tank top and headed downstairs to find Alicia, his foster mother, plating up breakfast. "Good morning sweetie" Alicia said as she turned and smiled at Brayden.

"Morning" Brayden replied, feeling a little sleepy still. "Where is Luke?" Brayden asked, wondering where his foster dad is.

"He was called into work early this morning. He will be back before the reaping" Alicia replied, placing a plate of food in front of Brayden. As he ate he thought about the reaping. He was planning to volunteer, sure he was not chosen by the academy, but he felt the need to do it. Something inside of him was telling him to volunteer. Alicia and Luke didn't know and he wanted it to stay that way until it was too late for them to stop him.

* * *

**Violet 'Violent' Rosewood**

Violet stepped out of the house and smirked at her friends. "You look bad ass as always" Beauty said as she took in Violet's appearance. Violet is wearing a black silk dress with a rose pattern, black six inch heels and a leather studded jacket with the word 'Hooker' embroidered on the back with red cursive letters. In the sleeves of the jacket are two knives hidden away. Just a little something if anybody were to mess with her or her friends.

"Thanks, now lets get this over with" Violet said followed by a sigh, going unnoticed by the other girls. They all walked to the town square, which was a good 30 minutes or so away from Violet's house. The girls quickly signed in and then split into their age sections, wishing each other good luck. Violet, Beauty and Summer each stood in the 17 year old section and waited patiently for it to start.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Violet, the mayor took to the stage and welcomed them all. A lot of people cheered and a few whistles were heard. The mayor then introduces the escort, "Lets give her a warm welcome. Dia Shimmers!" The mayor takes to his seat while a woman with pale white skin, bright blue frizzy hair and bright icy blue eyes took to the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome" she greets and smiles wide showing of her perfect white teeth. "Let us see which tributes will have the honor to fight in this years games. As always, ladies first" Dia said as she skips to the female reaping bowl. Her hand lingers in the bowl, drawing out the time. She eventually picks one and skips back to the microphone. "The female tribute for the seventy-sixth annual hunger games is...Violet Rosewood!"

Violet let out a little gasp in the crowd as her blood turned to ice. She shook her head and put on a smirk before walking confidently towards the stage. On the outside she looked wicked but on the inside she was scared. She took her spot on the stage and turned to face the crowd. She found out her friends in the crowd and raised her arm into the air, middle finger raised. The rest of the 'Hookers' copied her, using the salute they had all come up with.

* * *

**Brayden Neverfield**

Brayden watched as Violet took to the stage. He knew her of course. She was known as a bitch too all. Her and her friends were outcasts of the district. It was no surprise to him that nobody volunteered for her.

After the little 'salute' Dia went on. "Looks like we have a confident one here. I am sure she will be a tough little fighter" Dia said before walking over to the male bowl. Brayden got ready and started walking to the centre section of the square. "And the male tribute is...Vladimire Pra..."

"I volunteer!" Yelled Brayden confidently. He stepped out and began walking to the stage. He took his spot and turned to Dia.

"O'goody" Dia clapped her hands and cheered. "Now, what is your name?" she asked Brayden.

"Brayden Neverfield" he replied confidently. He turned to the crowd and looked to Alicia who was fighting away tears and Luke who was trying to console her.

"Well then, your tributes district two" Dia said as she raised both Brayden's and Violet's arms. "Now shake hands" she said to them both. Brayden turned to Violet who spat on his shoe.

"I dont think so dick!" Violet spat, crossing her arms.

"Whatever" Brayden sighed as they were lead into the justice building to say their goodbyes. Brayden wasn't waiting too long before Alicia and Luke came to see him.

"What were you thinking?!" Alicia cried as she threw her arms around Brayden.

"I had to do it. I feel guilty everyday of my life for what happened. This way if I die then I pay for what I done but if I live then you and Luke will be better off" Brayden replied as he kissed Alicia on the cheek. She was crying now and her body shook with each sob. "I will not go down without a fight" he whispered. He hugged and kissed Alicia once more before she let go and let Luke talk.

"I understand why you done it, I just wish you didn't" Luke said, tears visible in his eyes. Brayden pulled Luke in for a hug.

"I am sorry, but I need to do this" Brayden said, backing away. Alicia stepped forward and pulled out a silver ring with an emerald gem stone out of her pocket.

"Take this as your token" she says, placing it in Brayden's hand.

"Thank you" Brayden said, fighting away his own tears. He pulled Alicia and Luke in for a hug. "You may not be my birth parents, but you are my parents. If I die in that arena then remember that I love you both" Brayden said, letting a single tear slip. Soon after Alicia and Luke left and a couple of Brayden's friends said their goodbyes, but it was all a blur to him as he thought about what had happened.

* * *

**Violet 'Violent' Rosewood**

Violet sat on the couch in the room she was put in. She was fighting hard not to break. But all she felt like was screaming, not crying but just screaming. The door opens to reveal her parents. She stood up and her parents hugged her.

"You can win this" her mum, Vanessa, said showing no fear for her daughter. "We know you can fight and you know you can fight, so go out their and make us all proud."

"I will mum" Violet replied, forcing a confident look.

"Like your mum said, we believe in you and know you can bring home victory" her dad, William, said as he pulled something out of his breast pocket. It was a diamond necklace and Violet wasn't one for girly things but she had to admit it was beautiful. She held her hair while her dad put it on her, she then hugged him.

"See you in a couple of weeks" Violet said, forcing her confidence out. Her parents left and were replaced seconds later by the 'Hookers'. They each shared a group hug.

"Violet you are my best friend and if you die in that arena I will kill you" Beauty said with a small, sad laugh.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying" Violet replied with a smile. "Sisters forever?" she asked.

"Sisters forever" the others replied as they hugged once more. Violet laughed, but she was dreading the following weeks.

* * *

**A/N: Finally its out! I am so sorry for the late update, but like I told the creator of these tributes I have not been feeling too well lately and haven't been able to write. I would like to thank 'WritingStoriesIsLife' for creating these two tributes. They were a joy to write and I hope I done them justice. I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP but I apologise before hand if I don't.**

**P.s. The SYOT is still open so go to my profile for the form and to see what spots are left.**


End file.
